


it's progress

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Art Student Kyungsoo, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, lil ol adorable chanyeol, they already reached that level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: “Okay Chanyeol, what do you do other than being paid to be naked in front of me?”Chanyeol rolls his eyes but laughs at that, shoulders relaxing and Kyungsoo thinks that he's already doing a good job at making the atmosphere less tense.





	it's progress

**Author's Note:**

> **warning: inaccuracies as always because this is more centered on how good chanyeol looks and how cute he is, i'm sorry if i offend anyone jssksjsj**
> 
> what started as a vague prompt last year is now a finished fic! yay! i am procrastinating on other fics that are supposed to be finished MONTHS ago so i'm sorry once again _(:з」∠)_ enjoi

Kyungsoo tries not to frown at his sketchbook because Jongdae would probably tell him that they can try another day and he would feel bad because Jongdae would feel bad. Inevitably, he only looked up again when he hears the sliding on his bed and Jongdae picking up the discarded robe to wrap around himself.   
  
“Jongdae—”   
  
“Don't.” Jongdae pressed his fingers on Kyungsoo's lips, “It's not your fault, Soo. You just need to see the sun once in a while.”   
  
“I was outside yesterday, thank you very much.” he pulls away the fingers but held on to Jongdae's wrist, “I'm just out of it today.”   
  
“You mean you've been out of it for a week.”   
  
Kyungsoo chews the inside of his cheek, he can't really hide anything from his best-friend-but-we-sometimes-fuck and it only bothers him a little bit because Jongdae can read him like an open book more than anyone else.   
  
“As much as I like hanging around naked, at this point, you might have to find a new model or else you won't be able to pass this on time.”   
  
“I don't know how to recruit someone...”   
  
“Then leave that to me. You know I'm good at this.” Jongdae gives him a kiss on the forehead, “But seriously we should go out for lunch, my stomach has been growling for the past twenty minutes and you didn't notice.”   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo knows that he doesn't lack the skill to draw someone's body especially Jongdae's, which he kind of memorizes the placement on moles not everyone gets to see, but when he looks at his latest attempts of drawing Jongdae, it all felt wrong. Despite adding shadows into the sketch, it didn't make it feel less wrong so maybe, he just needs to see someone else's body. No matter how wrong that sentence was, Kyungsoo is getting desperate.   
  
While waiting for Jongdae's confirmation about a new model, he's been drawing his whole room instead. Adding a few more details he'd want to have the next time he shops for decorations.   
  
The text doesn't come for another two days.   
  
his name's park chanyeol, you can meet him today if you want to get started immediately   
  
Kyungsoo immediately sees the nervous jitters Chanyeol's radiating when he sat down in front of him at the coffee shop downtown. He tries to give him an assuring smile but he's sure it looks more like a grimace so he just talks about the agreement instead. Unlike Jongdae, Kyungsoo will be paying him for each hour a day but will also cook for him incase Chanyeol didn't eat. That made Chanyeol perk up yet give him a shy smile, “You don't have to, the money is enough.”   
  
“Nonsense. I don't want to have a dead body in my apartment.”   
  
Chanyeol cracks up at this before letting Kyungsoo go on about his terms. He quips in a few of his own and asking Kyungsoo if it's okay to fall asleep sometimes (it is). They parted ways with new numbers in their phones and Kyungsoo dreamt about Chanyeol without his clothes on, it's inappropriate but he secretly hopes it's better than Jongdae's lithe figure and plush butt. He's getting kind of tired of the shape of his best friend's body.   
  
  
  
Chanyeol comes in with the same amount of nerves on Sunday but visibly deflated when Kyungsoo told him that they're going to do a few trials so he can keep his underwear. Kyungsoo's eyes are immediately glued to Chanyeol's spine and the slight dip that is peeking from the waistband of his boxers, then to his thick arms, and down to his almost defined thighs— definitely not like Jongdae. He averts his eyes to pick up his materials, he didn't immediately prop his easel for the first session because he has a feeling that Chanyeol would be more intimidated.   
  
He learns a little more about Chanyeol through Jongdae's texts like how he likes to talk a lot about music, his dog, and other things that he thinks is being 'a nerd'. Kyungsoo quietly asks Chanyeol to sit on the end of his bed with his arms behind him, he sets an alarm on his phone so he can't forget to ask Chanyeol if he's comfortable.   
  
“Okay Chanyeol, what do you do other than being paid to be naked in front of me?”   
  
Chanyeol rolls his eyes but laughs at that, shoulders relaxing and Kyungsoo thinks that he's already doing a good job at making the atmosphere less tense.   
  
“I'm a music major, I'm pretty sure Jongdae told you about that. And on the side, I help my mother run her restaurant when college duties isn't on the way.” Chanyeol shrugs, “I also work out these days.”   
  
“I can see that.” Kyungsoo hums, “You have nice arms.”   
  
“I don't get to show them off lately because of the weather but it's one of the reasons why I agreed to do this. Well, other than the money.”   
  
Kyungsoo chuckles at that, laying out careful strokes on Chanyeol's arms, he's pretty sure the latter is flexing but he doesn't mind. “You look like one of those statues of Greek gods with your gigantic arms.”   
  
“Are they really too much?” he looks up to see Chanyeol pouting, “My friends always tell me to tone down on my arms because they're as big as their heads now.”   
  
“If you were my friend, I would also tell you that. But,” Kyungsoo notes the moles that he can see despite the proximity, “They would look great in my drawings, it's not obnoxiously large, believe me.”   
  
Chanyeol was quite for a while before he mumbles, “Thank you.”   
  
Kyungsoo peeks up from his sketchbook to see Chanyeol's ears getting red at the tip, he smiles a little.   
  
“Tell me about your dog.”   
  
  
  
At the end of the session, Chanyeol was more comfortable despite lowering himself to his elbows after half an hour. He declined Kyungsoo's offer of an early lunch and went out with a grin.   
  
—   
  
Their next session was surprisingly on Wednesday where their schedule were in sync, Chanyeol almost declined because his eyes are a bit puffy from playing video games until two in the morning. To Kyungsoo, imperfections are good on Chanyeol because he's literally a walking god but with humanly traits and the god-like features can simmer down once in a while. He waits for Chanyeol to change, looking outside the window where the fog is swallowing some building, it takes a while but he hears Chanyeol flop down his freshly made bed.   
  
“How did Jongdae manage to do this?” Chanyeol chuckles awkwardly, Kyungsoo can see in his peripheral vision that he's using one hand to cover his dick.   
  
“Jongdae and I have been friends since our last year of high school, it was kind of easy for him but for you of course, this is hard. I mean, we've only met last week.” Kyungsoo moves the easel a little, “I was thinking to have you stand today but...”   
  
He watches as Chanyeol bit his lower lip, the tips of his ears reddening again, “Okay, if you're not comfortable with facing me, maybe you can turn around then?”   
  
Chanyeol whines a little as he does stand up and turn around, “I'm sorry I'm a self conscious model.”   
  
“It's okay, really. I didn't kind of expect this,” Kyungsoo starts from his wide shoulders again. “You were very proud of your arms last time.”   
  
“Well, I worked hard on them, I would show them off. It's not like my junk at all.”   
  
He hums, “I know what you mean. I used to work out until I can't handle my time anymore but I don't show them off a lot.”   
  
“Why not?” Chanyeol looks over his shoulder, “You're still kind of toned though and your chest is, well, it's good.”   
  
Kyungsoo looks down at the slightly fitted black shirt he's wearing, he doesn't think much of it still so he shrugs, “It's okay.”   
  
“If you say so.”   
  
It didn't take long for Chanyeol to lean his weight on one foot but his arms are now crossed and not trying to hide his junk. Kyungsoo adjusts his sketch as how Chanyeol is standing, he looks away from his easel and to the latter's body, tilting his head to the side as he admires the long legs and butt. It's not much compared to Jongdae but it's still pretty.   
  
“You know, the tall windows don't help. I keep thinking what if someone sees me outside.” Chanyeol snorts.   
  
“I can move the curtains but I'd rather see you with light from outside than my light here.”   
  
At the end of the session, Kyungsoo didn't get to see everything of Chanyeol but it's progress. He only pats Chanyeol's back when he apologizes, “It's okay, you can take your time.”   
  
“But you need this sketch or painting next month and I'm being petty.” Chanyeol huffs, his loose curls flopping down his forehead.   
  
“No, no.” Kyungsoo puts both of his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders, “It's a natural reaction to be awkward, okay? It'll turn out fine. We'll take our time.”   
  
Chanyeol stares at him in awe for a few moments before sighing, “Okay.”   
  
“Trust me on this, okay? Don't worry. You're doing more than okay just being my model.”   
  
He gets a text from Chanyeol that night before he falls asleep.   
  
i'll b ready to show u everything next time! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ   
  
—   
  
Before they meet that Saturday morning, Kyungsoo went to buy some scented candles, tea, and ingredients for  _ seolleongtang _ . All for Chanyeol to be more comfortable with him. He also replaced his bed sheets and duvet into faded purple ones, now just realizing how much more intimate the session is with the strawberry scented candle lit up and making Kyungsoo relax more.   
  
Chanyeol was all smiles when he entered the apartment before he sniffs, “Is that... strawberry?”   
  
“Yeah. I didn't know which scent to get and I think everyone loves strawberry.”   
  
“But for what...” he hears the other trail off but shook his head, “Let's do it?”   
  
Kyungsoo places his sketchbook back in the easel while Chanyeol takes off his clothes, he sits on the stool as he waits.   
  
“So, how do you want me?”   
  
He didn't really think about that too much but now his brain is telling him a lot of positions Chanyeol can do that won't be too much at the first time. Kyungsoo places a wooden stool beside the foot of the bed and plopping down one of his fluffiest pillows on top, “Is this too much? You can lean your back on the bed.”   
  
“Oh, this is fine.” Chanyeol sits down obediently, he's not covering himself anymore but his cheeks are a bit flushed. “How about my arms and legs?”   
  
“Try casual, prop your head on one hand—on the bed, yeah, and the other elbow just on the bed too. Legs a bit open please. Thank you.” Kyungsoo sits back down on his stool, “Ready?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
He listens to Chanyeol talk about drinking that Thursday night when he has one class in the morning was a bad idea but it was one of his friends' birthday and he can't decline the opportunity for free alcohol. Kyungsoo chuckles at the story about his other friend that drunkenly gave his friend a birthday lap dance which almost made him bust his head on the table.   
  
Kyungsoo brings up more topics to distract Chanyeol especially now that he's sketching his dick. It's quite impressive, thicker than Jongdae's and with less hair, it rests prettily on one of his thighs and Kyungsoo gives himself a mental pat on the back when he got it perfectly before Chanyeol shuffles and his dick flops between his thighs. He finishes the rest of the sketch just in time for lunch, he stands up and stretches his arms above his head, “Stay for lunch, okay?”   
  
He watches Chanyeol rave over the  _ seollaengtang _ and continue to praise him throughout the meal, the latter's feet sometimes hit his own when he gets another serving. They plopped on the couch after washing the dishes, watching some variety show that's playing in a low volume. They talk a bit more before Kyungsoo had to go to his afternoon classes and Chanyeol insisted to walk him to the bus stop.   
  
“Take care, see you. And thank you for the meal.” Chanyeol grins, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and shaking a little.   
  
“No problem. See you next week.” he can't help but smile back, pressing his hand on Chanyeol's back before stepping up the bus.   
  
—   
  
Kyungsoo didn't schedule a session with Chanyeol but the latter had buzzed in his apartment and asked him if he wanted to eat out. So here they are sitting next to a food cart and eating some tteokbokki (Kyungsoo's), sundae (Chanyeol's), and sharing corn dogs. He takes off his gloves because the food is making him feel warm and hands it to Chanyeol whose hands are slightly shaking despite the hot food.   
  
“Thanks.” he mumbles around a mouthful of food.   
  
Kyungsoo soon found himself drinking with Chanyeol and talking aimlessly back at his apartment, he laughs at Chanyeol's stories and lets the other vent out his frustrations about his past group mates. Though he would also tell Chanyeol more about his experiences, the way he would look at Kyungsoo is fond and almost as if he wants to melt Kyungsoo as soon as possible.    
  
They sobered up after a few glasses of water, Chanyeol's cheeks are still a bit pink and Kyungsoo wonders if his are too. He makes Chanyeol stay over since the latter still can't walk a straight line and ends up bumping into tables that he worries outside the bathroom if Chanyeol will be okay inside.   
  
Chanyeol comes out in one piece and wearing Kyungsoo's clothes that are a bit too short on him but fits nonetheless. Kyungsoo watches amusedly as Chanyeol doesn't even protest on sleeping next to him as he brings a pillow to his chest and promptly fell asleep.   
  
  
  
The next day wasn't ideal, feeling too warm with Chanyeol cuddled to his middle and drooling on his shirt and Kyungsoo's head is throbbing. He squeezes his eyes shut after trying to squint and throws an arm over them, falling back asleep.   
  
Kyungsoo woke up to the sound of frying, he does his best not to fling the duvet and run towards his kitchen because he knows Chanyeol can cook a simple breakfast. So he lies down for a few minutes, turning to look at the nightstand where a pill and a glass of water is waiting. Kyungsoo recovers faster than he thought he could, walking to his kitchen with a hungry stomach, he knocks on one of the cupboards to alert Chanyeol who seemed to have turned on the radio and swaying from side to side.   
  
“Oh! Good morning Kyungsoo, I hope you don't mind.”   
  
“It's okay.” he stands next to Chanyeol to watch him plate the eggs, “It's nice to have someone else cook once a while.”   
  
He walks Chanyeol to the lobby and parted with a hug, Kyungsoo somehow misses the warmth immediately.   
  
—   
  
It didn't take long before Kyungsoo starts thinking about their late night dinners and frequent coffee breaks as  _ dates _ . And whenever he thinks he's being delusional, Chanyeol smiles at him like he's done something heroic or leans into his touch when they're outside, it makes Kyungsoo feel hopeful despite the simmering guilt deep inside. He doesn't want Chanyeol to think that he likes him just because of his body because that's only a part of it, it's more about how Chanyeol only laughed when the rain started pouring and him falling asleep in the middle of watching an action movie.   
  
Because of Kyungsoo's new found love interest, he can't help but still get his hands working on different sketches of Chanyeol. Sometimes giving him his big hoodies and track pants, a suit, and even gave him model's clothing and  _ heels _ . He jumps at the doorbell ringing, sending a few papers flying, all with Chanyeol's body and close ups. Kyungsoo scrambles to pick them up before sliding them under his closet.   
  
Chanyeol greets him with a quick hug and immediately struts to his bedroom, Kyungsoo follows wordlessly and averts his eyes when Chanyeol starts taking off his clothes. It's really good that he has grown comfortable with his body ("I could definitely just run wild in our campus like this! Or not. I can get expelled.”) and with Kyungsoo.   
  
“Paint me like one of your French girls.” Chanyeol purrs and uses a ridiculous accent to say it but it still affects Kyungsoo, hiding his blush behind the sketchbook.   
  
“I wanted to ask you if I could sketch like, only your upper half?”   
  
“Sure, no problem.”   
  
Chanyeol didn't make a move to take his boxers and only sat with his legs crossed, waiting for Kyungsoo. He moves closer to Chanyeol, “Okay?”   
  
“Go ahead.”   
  
Kyungsoo wasn't even finished with Chanyeol's nose when he makes eye contact with the latter, he blinks a few times before acting as if nothing happened. He looked back and Chanyeol's biting his lower lip, looking down at his lap, “Chin up, please.”   
  
He ends up drawing an outline of a flower that rises up to Chanyeol's neck, Kyungsoo does a quick job of his shoulders but gave them a flushed effect. He excused himself to the bathroom to make his cheeks calm down, pressing his cold fingers against his cheeks before going back.   
  
At the end of the session, Kyungsoo decided that he likes Chanyeol's lips and eyelashes the most. He was ready to say goodbye again since they both have classes when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist gently, “Hey, um.”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
Chanyeol fidgets and lets his wrist fall, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Okay, I'm gonna just get this over with. So, you've been really nice to me ever since the start and I kind of feel much different with you now— not the bad kind though!  But it's just so hard to say especially since we're in this situation together and I might not be welcomed here next time, which is okay because it'll be your decision—”   
  
“What are you trying to say?” Kyungsoo stares with wide eyes.   
  
“Sorry, I'm rambling.” Chanyeol huffs, embarrassed. “I just wanna tell you that I like you, in the sense of um, more than a friend.”   
  
He opens and closes his mouth a few times, “R-Really?”   
  
“Yeah. And like what I said earlier, you can break the agreement if you're not comfortable—”   
  
“No, no! It's okay? Wow,” Kyungsoo chuckles, running a hand through his hair. “I like you too.”   
  
“Oh.” Chanyeol stares, “ _ Oh _ .”   
  
He nods, “Talk later? We're both going to miss class.”   
  
“Okay. Do you want me to come over?”   
  
“Please.”   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo was supposed to cook a nice dinner for them and maybe light a few candles but Chanyeol had beat him to it, texting him that he's bringing Chinese takeout from his favorite restaurant. So he just makes himself more presentable than his usual sweatpants and shirt, he took a quick shower and threw in some jeans and a sweater. He's feeling nervous and excited since Chanyeol texted him that he's on his way to the apartment.   
  
“Hi, Soo.” Chanyeol's grin greets him as usual, “I hope you love noodles because the auntie gave me more when I told her I'm eating with someone.”   
  
“Let me help you then.” Kyungsoo carries a plastic bag and carefully places it on the kitchen counter, “Are you hungry? I can't imagine the auntie giving this much to you.”   
  
“Oh, yeah.” he rubs the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. “I haven't eaten since that breakfast we had.”   
  
“Chanyeol!”   
  
“I know it's bad! But I really worked up an appetite so we can eat together and also I might end up using the bathroom if I ate lunch anyway. I'm kind of nervous.”   
  
Kyungsoo does notice Chanyeol's shaking hands as he unties the plastic bags so he puts a hand over them, barely covering one, “Hey, it's only me.”   
  
Chanyeol sighs, smiling, “I can't help it but I'll be fine when we start eating.”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
They didn't switch on the TV and instead Kyungsoo let Chanyeol connect his phone on the speaker as they settled in the couch, it wasn't any different from their usual talks, just more unnecessary touching. Kyungsoo has been staring at the loose opening of Chanyeol's dark shirt and the dip between his clavicles for the past ten minutes, he wants to poke it as much as Chanyeol's dimple. So he does.   
  
It melted Kyungsoo when he pokes the cute dimple and Chanyeol blinked a couple of times in surprise before he smiles shyly, he felt a bit embarrassed to suddenly do that so he excused himself to take their bowls and plates away.   
  
“Are you staying over?” he asks before leaving for the kitchen.   
  
“Huh?” Chanyeol turns around with wide eyes.   
  
“I m-mean not in that way. It's just pretty late now and you told me you don't have morning classes.”   
  
“Can I? Stay over?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
Kyungsoo hears one more thing before he turns to the kitchen, “Hey, it can also be in that way.”   
  
He looks over his shoulder and catches Chanyeol's eyes that are roaming down his body before snapping back up to meet Kyungsoo's eyes, he nods stiffly. Kyungsoo has a semi while washing the dishes but drank a lot of water to cool himself down, he might have lube in his drawer but no condoms. He shook his head, they're not going all the way on the first unofficial date or they could just cuddle anyway.   
  
  
  
They ended up watching a movie on the bed while cuddling and fell asleep before they get a little action, though Kyungsoo kissed Chanyeol's cheek before flopping down next to him.   
  
—   
  
Multitasking is one of Kyungsoo's hated things to do but he has been procrastinating on his final output where now, he should be placing his sketches on the canvas but he's been dumped with readings that are needed for finals . Chanyeol didn't want to disturb him and he's also preparing for his finals, being together will probably distract them a bit.   
  
So Kyungsoo spent his time holed up in his apartment, walking around while going over the past topics that he had read and sometimes trying to lay out his sketches on the canvas. He couldn't pick at first but ended up with the one where he made Chanyeol sit on a stool with one of his feet placed on it, his chin on top of his knee, like one of those sculptures of a god. Kyungsoo winces at the ruined shirts he had worn that were stained with different colors, he hopes they'll be cleaned properly soon.   
  
So he goes through his exams for three days and went out of the campus with less weight on his shoulders, he just has to finish painting the rest of Chanyeol and the background.   
  
  
  
At the end of the month, barely even propped his canvas on the black easel in the art room, he sighed in relief. Kyungsoo takes one picture of the finished artwork and headed home.   
  
He slept for more than twelve hours and only woke up when he hears the doorbell ringing, sluggishly making his way to the door. Kyungsoo wasn't surprised to see Chanyeol and only pulled him in for a hug, “Missed you.”   
  
“Could've fooled me, you didn't text me for two days.” the pout can be heard from Chanyeol's voice, “But it's okay, I missed you too.”   
  
Kyungsoo held his hand while pulling him to the bedroom, almost forgetting the scattered canvas and paint until Chanyeol gasps, “Is that all... me?”   
  
“Yeah and sorry about the mess.” he sits down on the bed, letting Chanyeol look around. He's dozing off when Chanyeol sits beside him, holding one of his unfinished ones but it was the close up of Chanyeol's face.   
  
“I look much better in your sketches.”   
  
“Not true.” Kyungsoo places a hand on his thigh, “That's just how you look like to me. You see these moles? You probably don't get to see them unless you look close in the mirror but I love them.”   
  
Chanyeol shook his head with a smile, placing the canvas on the floor, “You're such a liar, Do Kyungsoo.”   
  
“I'm not lying. You're very beautiful.”   
  
Kyungsoo doesn't get to close his eyes fully when Chanyeol leaned down to kiss him, he blinks sleepily before kissing back just as gentle. He brings a hand up to cup Chanyeol's cheek and rub his thumb on his cheekbone, “Will you still model for me?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
—   
  
On their semestral break, they both had plans going back home so they spent their last day together on Chanyeol's dorm and lowering down their PDA around Sehun, his roommate. Kyungsoo cooked for all of then and got Sehun's favor, got him hanging off Kyungsoo's shoulders and made Chanyeol pout for attention.   
  
Some nights, Kyungsoo would listen to Chanyeol play a song using his guitar and he'd imagine the latter sometimes next to him. It was a bit concerning to have him immediately miss Chanyeol but he sets it aside and remember that Chanyeol's just one call away even if they're not together physically, he enjoys listening to his boyfriend's??? voice. Are they boyfriends now?   
  
“Hey.” he mumbles onto the receiver, they're both sleepy after talking for more than an hour.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Are we... boyfriends?”   
  
The soft chuckle that came from the other line made Kyungsoo melt, “If you want us to be.”   
  
“Mhm, okay.” he yawns for the nth time, “Good night, Yeol.”   
  
“Good night... miss you.”   
  
“I miss you too.”   
  
  
  
The day Kyungsoo got back after Chanyeol, the latter tackled him into a tight hug and a kiss on the side of his head. He didn't let go of Chanyeol's hand the whole day unless they had to eat and pet dogs from the shelter. Kyungsoo was glad they went out so he could see the other get slobbered by cute dogs.   
  
They would've called it a day with Kyungsoo getting a bit sleepy on the ride back to his apartment but Chanyeol wanted to sleep over so they took thorough but quick showers because of the smell at the shelter. He drops himself on top of Chanyeol's chest, “Good night.”   
  
“Thought we were going to talk for a few more minutes but that's okay, good night.”   
  
“I'll make it up to you tomorrow.” Kyungsoo mumbles.   
  
  
  
Kyungsoo wakes up early to cook breakfast and went back to the bedroom to wake his boyfriend up, he litters kisses on Chanyeol's face until the other is giggling and pushing his mouth away.   
  
“I'm awake!”   
  
“Good morning.”   
  
“It is truly a good morning when the first thing I get to see your face.” Chanyeol cups the back of his neck and nuzzles their noses. “And I smell eggs. You are the perfect boyfriend.”   
  
“Just second. You're the first.” Kyungsoo hums before scrunching up his nose, “This is wildly domestic.”   
  
“It's just a sneak peek of what's to come in the next months.”   
  
“Okay, we should stop now. The food's getting cold.”   
  
After they ate, Kyungsoo took a quick shower and pauses when he sees Chanyeol in his naked glory, limbs spread out like a starfish. He rolls his eyes when he sees his boyfriend's discarded clothes on the floor, picking them up and quickly folding them, “What are you doing?”   
  
“Oh, well. I want to have something framed in my room.” Chanyeol wraps the duvet around his shoulders, “I mean, if you want to. I can always try drawing.”   
  
“I'll do a quick sketch on you then you'll try, okay?”   
  
“Yes, yes.”   
  
Kyungsoo can't help but ruffle Chanyeol's hair because of his cuteness, “Should I draw you like this? Like you just woke up?”   
  
“Sure.”   
  
He arranges the duvet to wrap all over Chanyeol, only a portion of his chest showing and up to his hair, pecking his forehead once before sitting on his stool. Kyungsoo just stares for a moment while Chanyeol's watching something on his phone, appreciating the way his shoulders shake as he chuckles. Chanyeol looking up brings him back to the task at hand. Although after a few minutes, he was startled at the weight on his shoulders, “Hey.”   
  
“So this is how you see me now.”   
  
“Always.”   
  
“Too sweet.” Chanyeol huffs, pressing their cheeks together. “But I like it a lot.”   
  
“I know you do.”   
  
“Thank you for doing this and also being willing to teach someone like me who still draws stick figures.”   
  
“I have a feeling you'll pick this up in no time. Maybe I can get you to paint sometime.”   
  
Kyungsoo made a confused sound when Chanyeol takes the sketchbook and pencil from his hands, only to just sit on his lap. He doesn't let the duvet fall from Chanyeol's hands when he tried to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, the latter keeps it bunched on his lower back and on their laps.   
  
“What is it? I wasn't finished.” he is fairly aware that Chanyeol's naked right now and dick probably flopped on their stomachs.   
  
“I have other plans now, as you can see. Maybe we can postpone the sketching to later?”   
  
Kyungsoo didn't even have to ask because Chanyeol's already sealing their lips together, chapped lips sliding with his own, he should offer him one of his chapsticks later but right now he's focused on the fingers tickling the back of his neck.   
  
It's not a few moments later that their kiss turned heated as Chanyeol rolls his hips slightly, both pulling away to take a breather. Kyungsoo gives a playful nip on Chanyeol's lower lip that had both of them smiling before he lets the latter kiss down the side of his throat. He thought that they would probably dry hump the most but his closed eyes snapped open when he heard a  _ thump _ and Chanyeol prying his legs open with his large hands.   
  
Kyungsoo only watched and murmured praises to Chanyeol who seemed to bask in it, he lets out a quick exhale when Chanyeol doesn't waste time and sucks the head of his cock. Working his way down slowly until his nose is grazing Kyungsoo's pubes before pulling away, making his hips jerk when Chanyeol blew cold air on his dick. A loud moan tumbles out of Kyungsoo's mouth when Chanyeol prods his tongue on the slit, flushing a little when eyes are suddenly piercing his face, he caresses a thumb on Chanyeol's cheek in return.   
  
So he slouches there and takes whatever Chanyeol would give him, Kyungsoo's mind might be hazy but he knows that Chanyeol looks pretty like this. No, always. This is just a different scenario for him to admire his boyfriend's other angle, mouth stretched prettily on his cock, long fluttering lashes, and flushed face down to his chest. Kyungsoo stares, memorizes, carves it into his mind for later and maybe Chanyeol would see how beautiful he really is.   
  
In this way, he knows no one is perfect and that all of them have flaws. And maybe, Chanyeol is one of his flaws. Someone who makes him weak but also someone who holds him and tells him that bad things will pass.   
  
Kyungsoo was bought back by Chanyeol using his cock to slap lightly on his own cheek, “You should see yourself like this.”   
  
“I'd be embarrassed.”   
  
“No, not when I'm here.”   
  
He came after Chanyeol starts moaning on his cock, his hand tugging his own, Kyungsoo murmurs different things—  _ so good, Yeol, love your lips on my cock, come sweetheart _ — and yes, Chanyeol came at the last one. He pulls up his boyfriend to sit on his lap once again and kisses him even if they're both still breathless, Chanyeol whines after breaking the kiss, “Sorry about your blanket.”   
  
Kyungsoo looks down to see it stained with Chanyeol's come and just smiles up at him, “It's okay, baby.”   
  
Chanyeol bites his lip at that and leans down to drop a kiss under his ear. They stay like that for a few more minutes before Chanyeol decided to take a quick shower, Kyungsoo throws the duvet in the bigger hamper and replaces it with a new one, though maybe he shouldn't have. Chanyeol's already running back to the bed with a grin, holding what seems to be the lube that belonged to the bathroom. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
